Hammerwiki:Marshes of Madness
The Marshes of Madness is the Warhammer Online second tier zone for the Bloody Sun Boyz Greenskin army and lies south of the Badlands, the furthest south area (in the Warhammer World) that is featured in WAR. The Marshes are a stinking, festering swamp full of foul creatures (such as the noisome Bogarts) and permanently laden with thick fog and overhanging trees which block the sun. The marshes used to be the site of Mourkain settlements and now contain a lone tower inhabited by a Vampire. Overview In the southern reaches of the dusty plains south of the Old World, the Blind River flows into a depression surrounded by a crescent of hills stretching from the Dragonback Mountains to the desert sands of Nehekhara. The waters drain into a natural basin of wet, boggy marshland known as the Marshes of Madness. The marshes are a hazardous place lit by strange ethereal marshlights where the unwary can sink below the swampy waters and where creatures such as River Trolls lie in wait for unwary travelers. In the heart of the marshes lie the long forgotten ruins of an ancient cursed empire. Mourkain was once the capital of a powerful human civilization which thrived long before the time of Sigmar. At some point the leaders of Mourkain were corrupted by necromancy and vampirism, and the taint of undeath spread through their civilization. The destruction of Mourkain came at the hands of a massive Greenskin Waaagh! which swept out of the Worlds Edge Mountains, razing the city to the ground and destroying the empire it had built up. The ruins of the city remain abandoned and desolate, haunted by the tormented spirits of its former citizens. It is rumoured that the cursed spirit of Kadon, the ancient leader of Mourkain, has returned to the ruins of his palace, and he has begun gathering his undead servants to him again to take revenge upon the living. Elsewhere in the marshes, Dwarfs have ventured into the bog to gather Galbaraz, or Oathgold. This precious gold must not only be mined, but also transported safely from the perilous marshes to the Dwarfs' capital city of Karaz-a-Karak. This will be no small feat, for there are numerous bands of Orcs and Goblins in the swamp whose sole aim is to exterminate every Dwarf in the marshes. PvE Content Tome of Knowledge Information on Tome of Knowledge unlocks / achievements in Marshes of Madness: *Marshes of Madness Achievement Unlocks *Marshes of Madness Bestiary Unlocks *Marshes of Madness History & Lore *Marshes of Madness Noteworthy Persons Geography Detailed maps Gamepressure Atlas WARDB zone information Locations of Interest *Vampire Tower *Tree of Beards *Bittersand Swamp *Blight River Falls *Olfrinson's Outpost *Mourkain Tomb *Tainted Mine *Murdogh's Hold *Bonerender's Bash *Marshfang Spider Cave *Hargruk's Camp *Dragoneye Cavern *Morth's Mire *Stinkwater Fen *Reekmarsh Camp *Felwing Cave *Cave *Thurarikson's Warcamp *Oathhold *Falcon's Tomb *Coal Ridge Depot *Agymah's Lair *Oathgold Mine *Axerust Peak *Foul Ruins Public Quests *Specter of Battle *Battle at Blood Fen *Assault on Coal Ridge Depot *Axerust Peak *Legacy of the Mourkain *Dam Boglars *Tree of Beards *Tower of Neborhest *Neborhest's Vanguard *Agymah's Lair *Foul Ruins *Oathgold Burrow *Marsh Conquest Scenarios *Mourkain Temple Category:Warhammer Online